The Warriors of Two Worlds
by WaterStar45
Summary: When Petra Evans and Lily Parker get sucked into the Warriors world, trouble arises. But will they keep looking for a way home, or abandon hope and help their adopted clan? Rated T because of possible gore.
1. Chapter 1-A Magic Book?

**Okay, hi everyone! This is my second story, so yeah. At this point I'm having writers block n the plot with the other one, so I decided to take a break for a change! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

The Human Warriors

"So, did you read it yet?'',Lily Parker, my best friend since pre-school, asked.

''Of course I did!",I exclaimed.'', I absolutely love it! Warriors is my official favorite book series of all time, period!''

''I wish that Leafpool didn't have to change into a warrior though. It's rather sad . I wished she got to stay with her kits, but overall, it was a awesome story. But really what do you think?'',Lily asked.

''I really don't know, although Leafpool really needed a better ending. I think that maybe she and Crowfeather should have had a life together, but then the whole story would have been disaster.'',I said.

''I wonder what life would be like if we were Warriors…'',Lily trailed off.

''I'd like to see you hunt!'', I said, shouldering my school bag. I though it would be interesting to be a cat, and in a Clan, but science, at least for this generation, was impossible. If only.

''Well, do you wanna go to my house?'',Lily asked. I nodded, and we crossed the street to Lily's.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

I sat on Lily's bed, neat and clean. So was the rest of her bedroom. Lily bounced down beside me, opening a Warriors book.

''Which one is that?'', I asked.

''One of many.'',She didn't answer me clearly. She was already absorbed in the book. Suddenly , the pages started moving. Faster and faster till they were a blur, but the didn't seem to end up at the end- they seemed to stay at the same spot. Then it got really wild. The pages started glowing brightly, then there was a bright flash. And I was sure that we weren't in Lily's room anymore.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

**Well, that was nice. I really just love cliffhangers, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2-We are ThunderClan

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter! I don't really have much to say, so on with the story! Enjoy!**

''Where are we?'',Lily asked. I looked up at her….. Wait, what?! WHAT! The animal/person who was facing me was not a human. It was a cat! This cat had cream-colored fur, with a white tail tip and ears.

"Lily?'', I asked nervously.

''Huh?'', The cream-colored cat in front of me reared up, claws out. I stumbled back, not used to having paws, or four legs.

''Oh, er. sorry.'',She stopped. '',Hey! You..ah…Petra..you look like a cat. Umm….Black fur, and brown tail tip and paws. How old are we?''

''I dunno. Sorry?'', I said. Or meowed. '',Maybe we should go….wander, I guess.''

''We need to get home!'', Lily declared.

''We need to get out of these cat bodies, first. Your dad's allergic to cat hair, and my parents don't like pets.'', I pointed out.

''You're right. Wander it is!'', Lily conceded, and then we really took in out surroundings. We were surrounded by tall trees, and lots of shrubbery. I suspected that if we were our normal selves, then we wouldn't feel like the trees were towering over us. Lily and I took tentative steps forward, stumbling a bit, not used to having four legs. If you think that having two extra legs would be easy, you're wrong! Eventually, we were a bit better, and were able to walk normally, trotting thorough the forest, careful not to trip on anything like vines or tree trunk roots.

''Hey! '',Someone, or some cat growled. We whirled around, and ginger-furred cat was facing us, along with a gray one and a golden-furred one. They all were hissing with hostile eyes, claws out.

Suddenly, the ginger's gaze softened, and retired to a more..,….er, not so hostile type mood. ''What are you doing out here kits?"

I gulped. What could we say? That we used to be humans and somehow got turned into cats? Probably not.

''Squirrelflight, we should take them back to camp?'',The gray she-cat meowed. Wait, _Squirrelflight? _Lily and I exchanged a glance. This was getting weirder by the second…..

''Yes.'', 'Squirrelflight' meowed'',Here kits, this way. We'll bring you to a safe place. '',Her voice was soft and kind.

Lily and I came to a silent agreement. Yes. The golden cat was silent, just watching. The two of us followed Squirrelflight through the dense undergrowth, with the other cats following. Soon, we came to a thorn tunnel, and entered.

Many other cats were milling around,some going places, and other it seemed that they were just talking.

''This is ThunderClan. This is out camp. Look, Ivypool, can you get these kits to the nursery? I need to speak with Bramblestar. Lionheart, please come with me.'',Squirrelflight bounded away, with Lionheart at her tail. Lionheart! Then this was ThunderClan, and all the warriors are the same from the books, then….we were in the warriors world! I would have to share this with Lily, if she hadn't figured it out by then. She probably did.

Ivypool led us to the nursery, a thick and warm looking den with moss on the floor, and nests. Plenty of kits were in the nursery, with a gray pelted queen. Reading the books really did help! There was a golden-furred kit, a grey one, and a black kit, all playing together around the queen…wait…..Cinderheart!

The queen, Cinderheart, purred at the sight of us. It sounded like a sort of throat rumbling. I needed to try that. Really.

''I'm Cinderheart.'',The grey queen meowed'',This is the nursery. Kits!''

The little kits, who looked only a bit older than us, bounded over to their mother, tumbling over one another. Finally they sat in front of Cinderheart, with their fur ticking out in all directions, probably form playing with each other.

''This is Graykit, Goldenkit, and Flowerkit.'', Cinderheart pointed to each kit with her tail.

''I'm Lily, and this is my friend Petra. '',Lily piped up, introducing us to Cinderheart.

''Well, then, hello.'',Cinderheart purred.

''Listen, I think you'll be staying here for a while.'',Ivypool mewed. '',Just sit tight. I'll go talk to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, our leader. '', Ivypool bound away, in the direction that Squirrelflight and Lionheart had gone.

''Hey!'',Graykit, the well, gray kit mewed.'',Nice to meet you. I'm the leader of us three.''

''I'm Flowerkit.'',The black one meowed.

''And I'm Goldenkit!'',The last one mewed, the one with golden fur.

"Hello?'', A deep male voice called. A dark tabby cat poked his head through the entrance. '', I'm Bramblestar. leader of ThunderClan. Welcome to the clan. I take it that you were found in the forest, as Squirrelflight said. ''

''Yes.'',I mewed'', It's an honor to meet you. I'm Petra. and this is my friend Lily.'', I nodded my head respectfully.

''Why were you wandering in the forest?'',Bramblestar asked.

''We were….lost. Looking for our families.'',Lily meowed quickly.

''Are you kittypets?'',Bramblestar inquired.

''No!'',I meowed. If it was said that we were kittypets, then….it might not be good. Lily and I both knew that clan cats did not think that clan cats didn't think much of kittypets. Or loners. Or rogues.

''Look..'',Bramblestar paused for a brief moment. '',Would you like a tour of the camp?''

''Yes!''Lily quickly agreed, speaking for both of us.

''Alright.'',Bramblestar turned around, and Lily and I followed.

We saw the fresh-kill pile(of course, not the most exciting thing, but….), and the highjack, we was all the dens, and the leaders done, and met Jayfeather and Leafpool, to which Jayfeather was rather grouchy. Leafpool was much more friendly. We also met Daisy, a she-cat that helped the queens, who was gathering moss for the nursery. There were however, no apprentices at the moment.

''Is that the whole of ThunderClan?'',Lily breathed.

''That's ThunderClan. '',Bramblestar confirmed.

''Wow…',I was astonished. I just got to see the whole of ThunderClan's camp!

''My deputy and I have spoken with each other. We would like to offer you a place in ThunderClan.'',Bramblestar mewed.'',If you would like to stay.''

Lily and I looked at each other. Did we want to? Really? But…

Would we ever change back into humans again? Ever? Until we could figure that out…..

''Yes.'',I meowed. Lily turns to look at me, making eye contact.

''I agree.'',Lily mewed firmly.

''Then I'll announce it to the clan.'',Bramblestar bounded up to the Highrock.'',All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highjack for a clan meeting!'',He yowled. All at once, cats from different places began to stream from dens and get up and move beneath the highjack. Graykit, Goldenkit, and Flowerkit ran out of the nursery, with Cinderheart following closely behind. Lionheart went and sat with Cinderheart, his mate.

''I have called because of two new arrivals to the clan. Petra, Lily, please come forward.'',Bramblestar yowled. When we reached where he was, he continued.'', I have decided to let them stay. From this day forward, until they become apprentices, these kits will be known as Lilykit and Rainkit. These kits are now members of ThunderClan!'',He finished. Cheers and loud meowing sounded across the the hollow. Lilykit and I, Rainkit, bounded off the highrock, as Bramblestar goes to his den. Until we got back home, we were now official members of ThunderClan.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

**OK, so just so the readers know, I have considered changing the title to The Warriors of Two Worlds. So, in your review, please tell me if you want that new title, or if you like the current one. Again, please review! **


	3. The Author's note

**Hi! This is my authors note for right now! Hmmmm…I probably could have said that a bit better but…. Oh well! That's the way it works! The whole point of this thing right now i for information about me! **

**1. If you leave a review, I will most likely respond to it! If you do not want me to respond to your review, say so in that review. So, don't be like 'for very review I make, do not respond.' and not way it in other reviews. Because I will not remember. So sorry for that inconvenience.**

**2. Please note that I will be listing allegiances here. I don't remember everything, so in your review, tell me more of the warriors, from any clan!**

** story takes place after Bramblestar's Storm, so yeah.**

Allegiance

ThunderClan

Leader-Bramblestar

Deputy-Squirrelflight

Medicine cats- Leafpool, Jayfeather (apprentice-Nightpaw) (I know, a lot of medicine cats, but i have my reasons)

Warriors-Briarlight(I am counting her as a warrior, because I don't know what else to call her)

Lionheart

Spiderleg

Lilyheart

Millie

Brightheart

Cloudtail

Stormcloud

Dovewing

Bunblestripe

Mousewhisker

Ivypool

Blossomfall

Whitewing

Birchfall

Dewheart

Snowstorm

Daisy

Elders- Purdy,

Sandstorm,

Graystripe

Queens-Cinderheart(Mother to Graykit, Goldenkit, and Flowerkit)

Apprentices-Nightpaw

Kits-Flowerkit,

Graykit,

Goldenkit

Lilykit

Rainkit

**So, yeah. That was ThunderClan, and I don't remember the other clans well, so sorry if I mess up with warriors and whatnot. That was my note, and thanks for reading/listening. **


	4. Chapter 3-Our Apprenticeship

**Hi! Welcome back to The Human Warriors! If I get more review about it, then I will change the name to The Warriors of Two Worlds. But I need the reviews! So, lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors.**

One Moon later

I pondered the mouse in front of me. One month. One month, and Lilykit and I had not found a way home. Did our family miss us? I didn't know anymore. I had shared my worries with Lilykit, but she had not been worried, unlike me. Just time, is what she said. All that we needed to get home. Why did she not worry? It scared me. I loved ThunderClan, and Daisy and Cinderheart treated Lilykit and I like their own. But I wanted home. More than anything else right now. Home.

I quietly ate my mouse in front of the nursery, where Sorrelkit, Fernkit, and Lilykit were playing. Just then I heard a cat settle down beside me. Hollykit.

''Are you alright?'',She asked.

''Truly?'',I turned to her.'',No. I feel horrible.''

''And it's not the mouse?''

''No. I think that…''

''What is it?'',Hollykit pressed.

''Well…'',I shifted a bit.'',It's just that…You know how I'm not Clanborn?''

''Yeah?''

''Well….You might not believe me.'',I meowed, stalling. Should I ell Hollykit? Would she understand? I bet the cat she was named after would. But Hollykit was not Hollyleaf. But….

'I will. And if you don't want me to tell someone, I'll say nothing. I promise.'',Hollykit mewed.

I paused'',Wellll….Erm, it's just memories when I wasn't a clan cat.''

''Oh.'',She sounded disappointed. I would be too, if it sound like a friend had seemed like she was to tell you a secret, promising to keep that secret, eve. But I couldn't risk it. Not now. I finished off my mouse and joined Lily with the other kits, joining their game with a mss ball, and later, Hollykit as well. But, to busy thinking about my old home, and I played poorly.

''Rainkit, is it alright if I talk to you for a minute?'',Daisy called form the nursery. I trotted over to where she was standing, and slipped inside with Daisy.

''What's wrong?'',Daisy asked.'',You don't seem like yourself.''

''I've just been thinking about other things.'',I mewed.

''I love it in ThunderClan.'',I added.'',But it's just that….I'm thinking about some things.''

'Well,alright then.'',Daisy meowed, and I left after the conversation was over.

One more moon later

''Until these kits receive their warrior names, they will be called Lilypaw, Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw Fernpaw, and Hollypaw.'',Bramblestar called to the rest of ThunderClan.

''Lilypaw! Rainpaw! Sorrelpaw! Fernpaw! Hollypaw!'',The Clan yowled, acknowledging us as apprentices.

The five of us held our heads up proudly. Our training had begun.

**Ok, so the reason that I did not mention their mentors is that I want my reader s to tell me which apprentice you want to have the mentors. Hmm, just pick what mentors the apprentices that they get! So, yeah. Please say it in your review, and remember the authors note. I also acknowledge that I did the kit names all wrong. And I am so sorry for that, and those who didn't like that. I didn't like that, and I also thank Bwphose and AmberFoot7 for the review, and if you want the name 'The Warriors of Two Worlds' , you better tell me in your review! Because if you don't I will not name it that! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4-Lily's truth

**Alright! I am back and not dead. even though I haven't been writing lately due to writers' block on both stories! Yeah, sorry about all of that. But, thanks to reviewers, I also finally have mentors! Yay! I feel like I'm forgetting something here though….Oh yeah! ShadmeTheAngel pointed out that i had a Lionblaze/Lionheart mix-up, and I apologize for that. And, just s you all know, when I started writing this, I kinda just went into it and didn't really think about it, at all. So, there's the reason for half of my mishap's with this story. Also, I want to make it clear that the Three kept their powers. Anyway, with that done, on with the story!**

''Here is the lake. We're close to ShadowClan territory, so I recommend that you be careful. Scent for it. It's very different than ThunderClan scents.'',Ivypool meowed. She was rather strict, but I supposed that I could have gotten…..is there someone, er, cat, that's super bad! Or something similar….Dovewing and Lily..Lilypaw were here, since the two were sisters.

''Ivypool, you really don't need to be so harsh.'',Dovewing shook her head, but I could see her stretching her ears. What was she listening for? ShadowClan? I didn't know. As the tour of all of ThunderClan territory continued, I began to think. At first, I had been such as excited as Lilypaw, but now? I guess I hadn't been thinking. And Ivypool as a mentor! I guess, from the books, I would end up with a very angry mentor pretty soon. From the Dark Forest, she was fierce, and me? Not so much. Lilypaw herself was bouncing on her feet. When we were humans, I remember when there was a song on her ipod that she would always do that whenever she played it. But, while I wasn't paying attention, we stopped at the ThunderClan camp.

''You two should probably get something to eat.'', Dovewing said.

''Thanks!'',Lilypaw mewed. ivypool then continued to instruct us on the apprentice dens and all that, bu I had a feeling both Lilypaw and I tuned out. We read all this. But truly? I couldn't help but feel excited anyway, even though I wanted to go home at the same time. After the two sister cats were done talking (meowing?), they allowed us to go and have dinner. Cat dinner. I choose a mouse, and Lilypaw chose a nice robin. But mice were my favorite, and i ate quickly. Because there weren't any other apprentices, Lily and I had to make our nests alone. Or not, because Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw walked in, took the other three moss balls, and made nests.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

I didn't know why Rainpaw was so worried. I mean, we both wanted to go home, but…we had to be positive. Right? It was the middle of the night now. But I felt a poke at my side.

''Lilypaw?'', I heard Rainpaw whisper. '', Something's been bothering me. I…..feel…''

''You want to go home. So do I.'',I answered her. I knew her, she was my best friend. Of course I would know that she was…wanting to go home.

''Huh? You do? But, you've been so happy. Being here. '',She mewed.

''I know you think I am really happy now. I am. We've both always wanted and someone has to be positive here. And I know that you're the one that thinks more. I'll give us both fun, Petra.''

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

**So there it is! What did you guys think of that chapter? And about the writers block thing. I finally got inspiration! And, thanks for reviews from ShadmeTheAngel and everyone who did it in the past! Also, enough people wanted the title hang, so it is now "The Warriors of Two Worlds" I also would like you to know that this will most likely be a series, but I'll give you more info on that when the time comes! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5-Training time!

**So, how did you all like last chapter? I know, kinda short chapter last time, but hey, thats the way things are. I've decided to start having recaps, so here's what sums up what happened last time. **

_Rainpaw and Lilypaw's mentors, Ivypool and Dovewing led them around the ThunderClan territory, and during the night, Lilypaw told Rainpaw how she truly feels!_

**Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up. Now, on to chapter 5!**

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

''Wake up! We start hunting training today!'',Ivypool's voice came loudly through the den entrance. I immediately got up, however much groggy, because, again, the book say that it would be bad to not. That was certainly true.

''Good, you're up. Come on. '', Ivypool led me through camp, and out into the forest. '',You have no idea how to hunt. I'm going to teach you. Start with this.'', Ivypool went into a perfect hunter's crouch. '',Copy that. i'll fix you.''

I complied.

''Close. But far from perfect.'', Ivypool mewed. She bent down and began fixing my position, which, when it was right, it felt really uncomfortable.'',Stay there and get used to it. otherwise it will always be uncomfortable.'' For the next minute or so, Ivypool let me relax. The relief! Sometimes, I really didn't like a having Ivypool as a mentor. But I guess I didn't really get to choose.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Bramblestar sat thinking in his den. Thinking of the rogue cats, the ones that used to be rogues. Something about them was nagging at him. He let them into his clan so quickly. Yet…they had been kits. Merely kits. They would not have survived, might not have survived, if he had left them. So why did he feel this way….? He had seen them as kits, Rainpaw the silent one, always thinking, Lilypaw taking action. _That's _why Bramblestar had made Ivypool Rainpaw's mentor, to bring Rainpaw out of that silent shell. And Dovewing for Lilypaw, to give her a gentle touch. He wanted the best of them to be brought out by their mentors. But he also knew that those personalities would clash. It would be difficult for the two apprentices to cooperate with their mentors, but it would work. They would learn the most like this.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

''Claws out, and try swiping at that tree right there. '',Dovewing instructed. I gritted my teeth. What kind of warrior training was this? Swiping at trees, doing simple exercises…even a kit could do that!

''Look, Lilypaw. See how deep it goes?'', Dovewing walked to the deep gouge marks. '',This could really hurt a cat. When you use this move on a cat, you want to aim for the ears or nose. Attacking an enemy's senses can really damage hem in battle.''

''Why not the eyes?'',Lilypaw piped up.

''Well, that too.'',Dovewing mewed.'',You catch on fast.''

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Rainpaw and Lilypaw soon returned to the ThunderClan camp, Lilypaw semi-proud of her skill, while Rainpaw had managed to catch a mouse, which she brought to the elders. She then picked a vole out, and Lilypaw shared it with her. The two quickly retired to the apprentice's den, settling to sleep.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

**SO, kinda filler chapter but not at the same time? I guess….I just wanted to update because I was gone for so long. I'm goon fry to do the same for my other story "Being Me". But curse writers block! Because I know what I want to happen., but I don't know how to make it happen! So frustrating! Anyway, By the time I'm typing this out, there are no new reviews, so I can't really say anything. Not really. Anyway, more info on the series thing! oohing! Ok, I have confirmed this to be a future series. However, I might go on temporary hiatus after I finish one of my stories. Just so you know. Alright, that is pretty much it. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6-Battle Training!

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'll be honest, Im gonna update this as much as possible. No duh. Same with my other story, but I might just be a little….stuck right there. But here, I'm actually having luck with this story. **

_Last time, Lilypaw and Rainpaw had their first days of training, and we heard Bramblestar's reasoning for Rainpaw and Lilypaw's mentors. _

**Disclaimer-I don't own warriors.**

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

3 moons later

I drew out of my nest, sleepy. At least today, I wouldn't need to be so keen on going to bed. The next day, I was on total apprentice duties, and so were the other apprentices. But for today? I had battle training with Ivypool in a bit, so without waking the others, I slipped out the den, ate breakfast, and was soon met by Ivypool.

''Good, glad you're up. Battle raining today, this way.'', She mewed, curtly. Can cats speak curtly? It sure sounded like that. Yestaurday had been hunting. which had reminded me of when I had gone on the computer and played the warriors hunting game. I had been pretty bad at it. And I still missed home, a ton. But after speaking with Lilypaw…Lilypaw might never sound right to me. Or I could get used to it. Who knew…? Ugh, Lily_paw _had really made me think. She really missed home? She said that she'd be positive for both of us. And I would think for both f s. Not like brains and brawns though….a different type of thing.

''Rainpaw, come on.'', Ivypool meowed irritably.

''Sorry…'', I hurried to catch up with my mentor.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Ivypool first started out by having me review everything, which was starting to tire me out already. Then she taught me a new move.

''Here's how to jump on an enemy. '',Ivypool quickly instructed me on how to start with the jump my enemies and get on top of them. '',Get on your haunches like a hunter's crouch, and spring. '',I did as I was told, was fixed, then went through the move several times until it was nearly the end of the day.

''That's enough.'',Ivypool mewed.'',Remember.'',She continued as we headed back to camp.'',You and all the other apprentices have total apprentice duties. You can wake up a little later.'', She finished just as we arrived at camp. Ivypool left to share tongues with other warriors, and I got a finch for myself, meeting Lilypaw and the other apprentices in front of the apprentice den.

''Yes!'',Ferkit squealed.'', We finally have time to share tongues!"

"No kidding. '',Lilypaw commented. The conversation continued, but I only half listened, saying something once in a while so they thought I _was_ listening. But I had other things on my mind. I realized no matter what Lilypaw said, she wanted to go home as much as she wanted to stay here.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Ivypool meowed with her classmates, the other mentors at this moment, talking about the apprentices. But she, however, was watching her own apprentice. She was engaged in conversation, and didn't notice Ivypool watching.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Dovewing was sharing tongues with Ivypool and the other mentors. But then she noticed Ivypool's eyes straying away from them, towad her apprentice. Dovewing looked at Rainpaw. For some reason, shelver she looked at the lung apprentice, she felt some twisting in her heart. But she didn't know why.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

**I'm updating this story a lot this weekend! Too bad I won't-**

**Lily-Hi!**

**Lily!? What in StarClan's name are you DOING!?**

**Lily-I'm going to be in the AN from now on. Just so you all know. And good job with you re-telling skills, WaterStar. This is exactly how it happened. Do you want the next chapter to have the-**

**Lily!*Covers her mouth* No spoiling!**

**Lily- Mphhmh….**

**Oh, sorry. *Removes hand***

**Lily-Yeah…**

**Well, after our delightful conversation right there, thanks for the review from ShadmeTheAngel. Also, next chapter will be super exciting. And Lily, be quiet when you need too, just so you know.**

**Lily-Fine, fine…But how come you're quiet as a cat, but when you're human you sass everyone off?**

**Well….that is true. But as a human, I have more confidence. Besides, it's not everyday you get changed into a cat.**

**Lily-Anything else you might be forgetting?**

**Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder. I have an ask Lilypaw and Rainpaw chapter planned, but you must submit the questions. Also, this chapter will only happen when I feel I have enough questions. It would be a nice break from writing all that happened.**

**Lily-Anyway, here are the question rules.**

**1. No cussing**

**2. You may only put in appropriate questions So know stuff about farting and all that. I hate those type of things, and I think I speak for both of us.**

**And that pretty much sums it up! You read my mind….we know each other too well…..Just don't forget to review…**

**Lily- And ask questions!**


	8. Chapter 7- Shadowclan's attack

**And I am back with another chapter! Last chapter in the AN, Lily…..um, that's self-spoken.**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own warriors**

_Last time….It's pretty much more moons later, and Rainpaw had some training from Ivypool, while Dovewing seems to be feeling something heart-wrenching about Rainpaw…._

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

''SHADOWCLAN'S ATTACKING!'',A cat yowled loudly. Huh…what?

Wait….ShadowClan! I woke the other apprentices, then heard lots of growls…

The other apprentices and I raced out of the apprentices den, only for me to be bowled over by a cat twice my size._ Remember you training_! I thought, straining. I attacked under the tom's belly, battering under it, claws out. I however, was soon overpowered. I felt a slash down my side.

''Rainpaw!'',Lilypaw! She jumped into the dark-furred cat, blood on her shoulder. I got up quickly, and together we sent the cat right towards the lake, howling in pain.

''Lilypaw!'',I pushed Lilypaw away from a leaping ShadowClan cat, and we once again double teamed on the she-cat, but still received some scratches. Suddenly, I heard a screech.'',Hollypaw!'', W raced to join the other apprentices, which a hoard of ShadowClan apprentices and warriors were ganging up on the the apprentices. And we fought. Fought like all of the clans mixed together ,fought for our clan, fought for out lives. We fought for a lot of things. And then there was Lilypaw and I. We fought together like we were the other. One of us would make one move, the other would cover. We fought claw for claw, paw for paw. It was like we knew exactly what the other was thinking. We fought with a bond of clan and kin.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Soon, ThunderClan was able to get rid of all the ShadowClan attackers, but several of us had to visit the medicine den, including Rainpaw and I. But the battle had been exciting. I had gotten to use all of my skills! Although, despite our mentors, I thought that I got the better skill in fighting, with her being a better hunter. She always got more prey. Leafpool patched us up, and we were allowed to leave. At least our wounds weren't all that bad, in comparison to the other apprentices from being ganged on. They were stuck in the apprentices den. We were cut off apprentices duties to patch up camp, but in consideration, I guess it wasn't that bad. Rainpaw was silent, probably thinking. But for once, I thought there was something that I wanted to think about for a bit.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

I shook my head out as I redid my nest, then met Lily outside. I meant Lilypaw. Our first battle. It scared the heck out of me, if you know what I mean. Actually, you probably don't. You never got turned into a cat, did you? I didn't think so.

''You're not from here.'',Huh? I turned around to see Dovewing.

''Dovewing! Oh, um sorry….'',I would have turned red had I been a human.

''It's nothing to worry about Rainpaw.'',Dovewing mewed warmly.'', But you're just like the other. That other cat, but…she came here like a rogue.'',Dovewing mewed.'',You're like her.''

'…'',I didn't know what to say.'',Um…..can you please tell me more?''

''Yes.'',And she did.'',There was one cat who came, named Seara. She looked kind of confused when she came here. Eventually, Bramblestar let her into the clan. She was renamed Seapelt. But in the battle against the Dark Forest, she died. The thing is though, right before the battle against the Dark Forest, she disappeared, and Ivypool knew she didn't go to the Dark Forest. Besides, the living Dark Forest cats only went there in their-''

''Sleep.'', Oh, crudmuffins! I didn't even state it like a question!'',Ivypool told me!'', I added quickly.

''Of course.'',Dovewing nodded. But she still looked a bit skeptical, for a cat, I mean. '', She came back, right before the battle. We tried to talk to her, but she was silent. But, then she pulled me aside. She said that she wasn't a cat. I was incredulous at first, but she convinced me. She was once a Twoleg, and she was sucked into our world. ''

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

**AHAHAHAHHAHA! So, Dovewing knows about Rainpaw!**

**Lily- And MAYBE me. Possibly. **

**Yep! I have something to say about my other story, I might delete it because….well, I know it's pretty bad with lots of bad elements. Period. But, if I do, I will rewrite it. **

**Lily- Maybe with my help. I'll have to read Young Justice though.**

***Face-palm* It's a TV show Lily.**

**Lily-Oh…Just don't forget to post questions and review!**


End file.
